Beautiful Mess
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: He didn't care if it cost him everything. As long as he was with her, everything was perfect. Troypay oneshot.


'Beautiful Mess'

--

Troy groaned as he pulled the covers off his head. He reached over and slammed his hand against the snooze button, never opening his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to make things clearer in his head. Everything was foggy, like it had been for quite a while. He opened his eyes with hardships and looked at the sleeping figure next to him. Everything came back to him. She was the reason everything was so foggy. He wouldn't have it any other way.

He smiled as he saw the blonde beauty sleeping next him. He then rembered that he had to be at work in about twenty minutes. He quickly got out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping figure in the bed. He made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready. After his shower was over and he was dressed he ran out of the house, knowing that if he was late again he might just get fired. This definitly wasn't the first time he'd been late.

He pulled up to office where he worked and parked his car, then sprinting the best he could into the building. He ran into about five people, but they were used to having to move as he ran down the halls. Some greeted him as he walked into his office, throwing his bag on the desk. He sighed as he leaned back in his office chair.

Suddenly his door opened to reveal his best friend Chad. He stood there a moment looking Troy over. His hair was still wet from his shower, his eyes showed that he'd only gotten a couple hours sleep last night. He looked worn out, and he really needed to shave. Chad shook his head then took a seat across from him.

"Let me think here. This is the first time in what...a month, that you've been to work on time." Chad thought as he smirked at his best friend.

"Sorry man, It's been kind of crazy lately. I got like, no sleep last night." Troy said putting his hands behind his head.

Chad gave a smile. He knew exactly why. "Let me guess, you and her were out late looking at the stars lying in each others arms?" He said, acting like a love struck teenage girl.

Troy gave a small laugh. "Yeah, you can shut up now."

"You know, she's gonne be the death of you."

Troy just smiled at the thought of her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Chad gave a small laugh. "Let's face it Troy, that girls got more energy than five pro ball players put together. You can't keep up with her."

"Well then I'l die trying." He smiled.

"You must really love her." Chad said, shaking his head.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Nope, but just wait till you get your ass fired." Chad smirked.

"It'll still be worth it."

"Okay can you stop now, cause all your mushy lovey dovey crap makes me wanna throw up."

Troy just laughed and leaned back in the chair more. He probibly did know that she would be the death of him. He was worn out and tired, but he wouldn't trade a minute of it. Beacuse he was with her every extra moment, and he loved it. It was just one big beautiful mess.

--

Troy walked into his house where he and his girlfriend lived. He saw cloths lying over the couch and chairs. He smiled when he saw his beloved girlfriend appear from the stairs. Once she saw him she ran down, jumping into his arms. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her legs around him, Trailing kisses down his neck. He smiled as he caught her lips in a heated kiss. The moved forward falling onto the couch. They both pulled apart and beagn to laugh. It was like this everyday.

"Hi." She said brightly, causing him to smile wider.

"Hey beautiful." He said leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"How was your day?" She asked, running her hands through his hair, which he loved.

"Boring without you." He said honestly as he still lay ontop of her.

"Aww, my day was boring too. I was all cooped up in the house all alone." She said, giving him her famous pout.

"Aw, my poor baby." He said, sitting up and bringing her into his lap.

"I know." She pouted some more, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know how I can make it up to you." He smiled as she brought her head up, their eyes meeting.

"How would that be?" She asked, playing with his shirt.

"It's a surprise."

"Hm, Troy Bolton is suddenly Mr. Mystery huh?" She teased.

"Yup, but I think you'll like this surprise." He smiled to himself.

"Well I better or you're taking me shopping." She threatned, playfully.

"Deal." He said, giving her another kiss.

--

Troy took her hand as they walked in the darkeness. He was smiling to himself as he loked back to her. She had a blindfold on so she couldn't se where they were going. He suddenly stopped causing her to bump into him. He squeezed her hand tighter and took off the blindfold.

She opened her eyes to see a beautiful lake. The moon was shining on it softly and the water was calm and steady. She smiled and looked at Troy. "It's beautiful." She said softly, taking in the beauty.

"Yeah, but this isn't really the surprise." He gave her a sly smile.

"Then what would it be?" she asked curiously, with a smile on her face.

"Just watch." He said, taking off his shirt and pants, leaving him in hgis boxers.

"No way Troy. I am not having sex here." She said seriously, causing Troy to laugh.

"We're not. Now take off your shirt and jeans." He instructed her.

She gave him a confused look, but did as she was told. He msiled when he looked over her. She only had a bra and underwear on. He admired her body for a moment.

"Now your suprise." he said, nodding toward the lake.

"I don't get it." She said confused.

"Just take my hand." He said, reaching his hand out. She looked at him for a moment but took it.

"What now?" She asked.

"Just trust me." He smiled over to her. He gripped her hand tighter and jumped into the lake, pulling her with him. They were underwater for amoment before they bothed brought themselves back to the surface.

"Okay, I should have seen that one coming." She admitted,swimming over to Troy and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"You really should have." He whispered giving her a sweet kiss.

"I love you." SHe said getting close to him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Pay." He said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hair.

He knew that tommorow he would wake up and be completely worn out because they had spent the entire night swimming and just being in each other arms. He wouldn't trade any second of it. He loved every moment eith her, and if being with her meant that he ost his job, fell asleep in the middle of the day, or not getting any sleep for two weeks staright, he would give it all gladly just to have her in his arms for the rest of his life. He was in a beautiful mess, but when the reason was because he was with her, the it was the best thing in the world.


End file.
